


Of the Fourteenth of December and a Snowy Day

by Thegreenofyoureyes



Series: Christmas Fics 2015 [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Snowed-In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreenofyoureyes/pseuds/Thegreenofyoureyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, the universe and also local weather patterns were bent against him. There was about 6.5 inches of snow on the ground (in desperate need of shoveling) and more falling. Even if he managed to shovel the driveway and sidewalk in enough time to get to work, he couldn't make it down the hill they *so brilliantly* had decided to buy their little house on. Oh well. The least he could do was get up and shovel before Luke woke up, so they could spend time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Fourteenth of December and a Snowy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14! @Tanniri on Tumblr hasn't read this one because I started it after she went to sleep, but she's still lovely and I need the world to know that.

Ashton actually had a full day planned. He was going to get up early and go to work, so he could leave a little early as well. In fact, he had quite a bit of Christmas shopping to do, especially when it came to the beautiful boyfriend sleeping next to him. 

Honestly, he wasn't usually one to put things off. Getting it over with was always better than letting it loom over his head. It's just… He wanted to make sure that Luke’s first Christmas totally away from his family was comfortable and warm. Luke was definitely excited for it to be just him and Ashton, but there was a clear sadness at not being able to hug his brothers or nieces. 

So, Ashton had spent more than was perhaps his fair share of time worrying about how to make it perfect. He'd worked out an Eggs Benedict breakfast whenever Luke woke up, which would be late, followed by opening family presents while skyping their families, then a walk around the neighborhood to the little forest Luke adored, next with a nice Christmas dinner and their own gifts to each other, and finally cuddling on the couch by their Christmas tree watching movies until they fell asleep. It would be perfect. Except. 

Except Ashton simply could not figure out what all to get Luke. Sure there were little things he'd already bought like the album he'd been wanting and some new drawing pencils, but he needed something bigger, something to say “thank you for staying home with me this year, you're my home,” and he just couldn't quite figure out what. He was going to let it come to him while he shopped in secret. 

Turns out, the universe and also local weather patterns were bent against him. There was about 6.5 inches of snow on the ground (in desperate need of shoveling) and more falling. Even if he managed to shovel the driveway and sidewalk in enough time to get to work, he couldn't make it down the hill they *so brilliantly* had decided to buy their little house on. Oh well. The least he could do was get up and shovel before Luke woke up, so they could spend time together. 

****

About halfway through the shoveling, Ashton was cold. He was cold, and he was sad, and really more than anything he just wanted to get back in bed with his boyfriend and wait for the soreness to set in. That wasn't allowed, though. There was a law that at least the sidewalk had to be adequately shoveled, and Ashton was never one to leave a job unfinished. He was strong, and he liked using his body. He could do this. Totally. 

His body noticeably relaxed when he heard their front door open. Even if he was just coming to say good morning, Luke’s presence was so calming. It was even more wonderful when Ashton turned around and saw his boyfriend in full snow-gear, ready to help. 

“You're allowed to wake me up, you know. You don't have to do this all alone,” Luke said, grabbing the spare shovel and starting on the unshoveled end of the driveway. 

“I know. You just looked so cute, I couldn't bother you,” Ashton replied. 

“You wouldn't bother me. I mean, I know that shoveling is usually your thing, but this is a *ton* of snow, Ashton.”

“Believe me, I know. I'm glad you're here now. And when we have to do this later, rest assured you're helping.”

“Later? So you're not going to work today, then?”

“No, and neither are you. Everything is snowed in. Radio said that schools and libraries are closed. Today's a day for staying in bed, and shoveling when we’re not.”

Luke laughed at that, but the uneasy edge Ashton had been fighting all morning was back. Luke was so sweet, and even though they'd been dating for more years than most newly-weds, Luke usually went home for Christmas, leaving Ashton to spend most of the day alone before heading to his grandparent’s house. Luke was really sacrificing something he loved, and Ashton owed him that amazing gift he just couldn't get to. 

They finished fairly shortly after Luke came out, working much faster as a pair than Ashton had been alone. It was nice. When they went inside, Ashton shucked his snow gear to the smell of miraculously non-burning coffee that Luke must've put on. 

He had stopped slightly in his tracks, but was snapped out of it when Luke pinched his ass on the way to the kitchen. 

“Something warm for breakfast, probably? How much would I have to bribe you for bacon and eggs?” Luke knew the answer. Nothing. He'd have to bribe him nothing at all. They truly were a picture of modern domesticity. 

Ashton got to work quickly enough, stopping to down a cup of coffee and pour a second, without any complaints from Luke. 

“This is pretty exciting,” Luke said, as Ashton brought the food to their little kitchen table. He was looking out their window at the snow falling in their yard. It was lots of snow, but it somehow still looked soft. 

“How do you mean?” Ashton asked, grabbing Luke’s spare hand with his own. 

“I just mean that back in Oregon we don't have lots of snow, right? I never got a snow day before. It's nice.” Ashton could sense a bit of homesickness, though, in the lilt of the younger boy’s words, “I mean. We've had pretty intense snow since we’ve been here, but this is a whole other level.”

“Yeah, I think I was a kid the last time it was like this. School didn't call a snow day, though,” Ashton replied. He stewed on it a bit before saying “look, Lukey, you can go home if you want. I know you miss it. I won't be mad.”

“I am home, though. Here, I mean. Like, I miss my family, but when I'm there I miss you more. We’re seeing them in February. Honestly, I'm happy to spend the time with you,” Luke said, grabbing Ashton’s hand and looking him straight in the eye. 

“If you're sure, then I'll love having you here. I always miss you a kinda stupid amount when you're gone.”

“I'm sure. Although… If I'm being honest, I will miss my mom’s hot chocolate. She always makes it when it's cold, and on Christmas, she puts candycanes in it. I don't know how she does it, but even the nice coffee shops that melt their chocolate instead of using a powder don't taste as good.”

Oh. Ashton could so do that. Liz loved him almost as much as she loved her youngest son. He'd only have to ask politely to get the recipe, and then the special Christmas present was all sorted. It was perfect. Luke was perfect. 

Instead of telling, Ashton stood up a bit from his chair and kissed Luke. He was sore, and the younger boy tasted a bit like the mustard he had decided to put on his eggs, but it was nice. 

They went out to shovel again after breakfast, just to get a head start. Even though the snow was thinner, it was more exhausting. Luke was there, though, and he was making up topical lyrics to Christmas carols, so everything was great. 

Shortly after, the snow slowed down a great deal, not enough to stick anymore, and just enough to be beautiful. They were laying in bed for most of the day and Ashton decided that Snow-Day-Monday was a pretty awesome idea on the part of the universe.


End file.
